Conventionally, inkjet recording apparatuses (inkjet printers) are known as examples of image forming apparatuses that form images on recording media, such as fabric or paper, by ejecting inks onto the recording media.
The inkjet recording apparatuses may be equipped with a head that ejects ink droplets and a carriage that holds the head. The carriage moves in reciprocating motion along scanning directions. An image can be formed on the recording medium by ejecting the ink from the head during the reciprocating motion of the carriage.
For different uses of the printing scheme and types of recording media used, the head in the carriage is adjustable in position (in height) to change an interval (gap) between nozzles of the head and the recording medium, depending on the type of recording media and the purpose of printing (for example, Japanese Patent Publication Laid-open No. 2016-124121). Conventionally, the head adjusted in position may be secured with screws to the carriage in order not to drop off from the carriage.
Patent Literature: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2016-124121